Is it Over?
by Luna Moonshimmer
Summary: "I'm sorry," she said sadly, her voice breaking the silence between them. He didn't even know how long they've been sitting there but it took him out of his reverie. DrewXMay. Contestshipping


Is it Over? (Drew and May)

A/N: My first story got me thinking, what would happen if Drew and May were already together? Of course, problem ensues, especially on Drew's side. But would their love survive? I hope so! Anyway, if you listened to my advice before with playing the song when reading it, I will suggest it again. But this time, play "What Do You Want From Me?" by Adam Lambert. I swear to God that if he ever turns back into being a girl-lover, I'll be the first in line!

Oh, and by the way, Drew and May met when they're 14 (I changed it so deal with it) and not when May's 10 (but I probably think Drew is already 12, but I'm only assuming this so don't believe it!) So May is 16 and Drew is almost 18. Almost coz his birthday is coming soon, but I don't exactly know when his birthday is. If someone knew, tell me! I'll make a story of anything you want, as long as I know what anime or manga or book or game it is. Thanks!

Oh, before I forget, I didn't say before that this is contest shipping… but I guess it's pretty obvious! Excuse me for my dumbness, I tend to be like that when I don't feel like it, can't help it.. :P

Disclaimer: No I don't own Pokémon; no I don't own the song. But my dream is to someday own Adam Lambert! Because he's just so gorgeous! I love him as much as I love Drew!

____May and Drew sitting in a tree____

The surroundings were deserted, except for our favorite green haired-green eyed coordinator. Drew sighed softly, trying to think of a solution from him problems. It had only been two months since he and May, his greatest rival and love, got together officially. He didn't think it would weigh him down in his career as being a coordinator. It wasn't the girl's fault, no, it was his. Definitely his. He'd let his temper get ahead of him and yelled at her a week ago. Now, he was just plain ignoring her. He didn't really know why himself but he felt like he needed to be alone for a while.

Maybe they moved too fast, that's why he's so troubled. After all, they only met 2 years ago, so maybe he really was rushing things. And May did say she likes him, but that's only "like" and not "love". He thought for a moment, only to make his head hurt from too much thinking.

He stood up, slowly dusting himself trying to buy time. He's been thinking for too long and it was close to dawn, he wondered if it was alright to be there alone, but he smirked and gave a quick glance at the moon. It was beautiful, and he then imagined May's smiling face and he blushed. He shook his head, getting the image out. He shouldn't be thinking such things right now, because he needs a solution.

Passing time by himself made him tired so Drew decided to go home. He was abruptly stopped as he saw May standing there in front of him. She was the same as he last saw her a week ago, only the smile that always graced her lips were gone and was replaced with a small frown. But her face didn't indicate she was angry, and yet his chest felt painfully tight when he realized that she's sad.

Her brown hair was hidden in her green bandana, her blue eyes were a bit dull, and it was as if the sparkle in it was lost.

"May," he whispered, not really sure what to say anymore.

"Hey Drew. Can we talk?" she asked, shifting her gaze away from. He noticed that she felt uneasy and he didn't want her to feel that, especially when he's around. But maybe the reason why she's uncertain is _because _he's around.

"Sure." He sat on one of the benches, motioning for her to do the same. She sat down. There was a small gap between them, but Drew knew that gap was only a piece of the real thing. He also felt uncomfortable, but it wasn't her, it was the fact that he didn't know what to do as of yet this moment.

"I'm sorry," she said sadly, her voice breaking the silence between them. He didn't even know how long they've been sitting there but it took him out of his reverie.

"For what?" he questioned, confused etching his face. He looked at her yet she didn't look back at him. Her eyes stayed glued to the ground under her feet. It's as if she's scared that he'll do something if she looked straight into his emerald eyes.

"You're avoiding me for a week now, and I've been thinking a lot about it. If I did anything to make you this angry with me that you'd go as far as avoiding me, then I'm here to apologize…" her speech left hanging. He wasn't sure why but he felt that what she left out in her words was something he didn't want to hear from her, especially her.

"And…?" he asked. His mind was telling him that he was stupid for asking, knowing full well that he didn't want to hear the rest she was saying. He heard her sigh, a strained sigh. It's as if she's really tired and want their conversation to finish as soon as possible.

"And maybe… you want to break-up?" she finally looked at him but now he gave a shocked appearance. His hands came to fists as he clenched them sharply.

"What?" he asked both in disbelief and in anger.

"Do you want to break-up?" she asked again, but there was a slight hesitation in her voice.

"Why would I want that?" they were full of questions. Questions that needed to be answered. But he was tired of this… this nonsense she's talking about. Breaking up with her is the last thing in his mind and it didn't even reach in his list of "solving problems".

"Aren't you avoiding me?" they were still answering with questions.

"Yes," he confirmed.

"Then I think it's better if we just… left. I mean, maybe it was better if we didn't even start this…" there she goes again, her sentence hanging in the end.

"You're thinking of Ash again aren't you," he said it as a statement and he was sure it needn't be answered, yet she continued, like she was waiting for his confirmation to speak till the end.

"Yes. Maybe it's best if I fell in love with a stranger, not with a friend. It's hard to be with you if the feeling isn't reciprocal, and as long as we're in this situation, it'll only drag us both down. The Grand Festival is only two months away and we're both one ribbon short.

"I saw you today in the contest. You're so distracted, that's why you didn't win earlier. And you were also spacing out after the contest. Your Pokémon are worried about you Drew. I'm worried," she finished. Their eyes locked, clashing earth and ocean. And a storm was beginning to set between them.

Silenced reigned and no one dared to speak.

"I was spacing out earlier because I was thinking about us." He finally admitted. "I… Are we moving things too fast? I mean, you still have a long way to go, you're only sixteen for god's sake! And you still have a lot of things to experience, a lot more things to fulfill, and most of all, things to settle."

"I'm not sure what you're talking about. Is there something wrong?" he saw her worried face, captivated by her sapphire eyes.

"The reason that I ignored you for a week was that my dad called." He looked away only to let his eyes wander over her hands. She wasn't wearing her usual gloves today, so he let his fingers intertwine with hers. She didn't stop him, instead she welcomed the feeling.

"What'd he say?" she was curious, he could tell. He didn't like where this is going, first she suggested they break-up, then she indicated his misbehavior during a contest, and now he's going to tell her everything. But somehow, in the farthest corner of his mind, his subconscious maybe, is telling him that it's going to be okay.

"He wants me to marry on my birthday." He said slowly and clearly. He looked into her eyes, only to find that they were filled with shock and disbelief. "I said it's too soon, but he insisted on it. I couldn't refuse him, but I want you to make a decision. I want you to be the one that I share my life with but I won't force you." He then continued after a second's hesitation. "I guess it's true with what you said, that maybe we should break-up after all." He gave a smirk but it didn't even reach his eyes. He felt hollow, empty, even though she didn't say anything. He could already feel her slipping through his hands, and he wouldn't even stop her, even if he wanted to.

Time ticked by, their hands stayed intertwined but none spoke. Drew waited for her response, no matter how long it took. May it be rejection or acceptance, he didn't know. Then he felt her fingers tighten, but it wasn't too tight that he'd feel pain, and he couldn't help but smile. Soft sobs were heard and Drew instantly placed his free hand on her head, gently placing her head on his shoulder as he shifted sideways. She obliged and let her cry, but he wasn't quite sure why she's crying. Is it because they really are going to be apart? He didn't even want to think such a thing.

"May?" he asked as she calmed down, their hand still intertwined together as she held her left hand on his shirt. "It's okay, I'm here." He began drawing circles on her back, trying to soothe her and she relaxed under his touch. He smiled, very happy that she trusts him so much.

"I-is it alright… t-to be with you?" she looked up at him, seeing his glistening emerald eyes. They shone brightly, but a bit hesitant as well.

"Of course it is," he didn't even think his option of words carefully. He'd been pretty careless recently, and all of it was her fault, yet he didn't blame it on her. He was just glad that she's the one who could pull such strong emotions out of him and she still loved him the same. But still, if he's off to marry someone other than her, he'd need to promise commitment to the person he is wed to, but he didn't care about that this time. He only cared about the blue-eyed beauty that he's embracing right now.

"Then, do you love me?" she asked briefly but seriously. He looked back as seriously, then suddenly gave a gentle smile. Now it did reach his eyes as he smiled at her.

"I love you, and there's no one else. You're the only one who can do such things to me and I'm very happy that it's you," he placed his thought into words, and there's a slight relief that he felt inside. It was only slightly because he still didn't know May's response.

_Its okay, it's going to be okay. She'll never let you down…_

He heard a voice from the back of his mind. He didn't know why, but he believed it and he was less stressed.

"I will." She gave a smile and he saw that his eyes gave its sparkle again. But it wasn't an ordinary sparkle, it was even brighter than before. The thin sheet of tears from before only added to its glitter.

"You will?" he was unsure… confused, yes, he's confused.

"I'll marry you, silly. But you have to propose first you know." She stood up, untied their finger (just so one can see, their fingers aren't exactly "tied" together but I can't find a better term for it so I just chose that) and took his right hand and placed it to her chest. (you perverted people! listen first before you go to conclusions! You're just as bad as Drew ;D)

Drew blushed, a brilliant scarlet covering his cheeks, but May didn't seem to see it.

"You feel that? My heart only beats for you," she said. "Is it the same with you?" she looked hopeful, but the smile on her face didn't waver the least bit as she asked. She seems very confident that he feels the same, and all gods out there already know his answer even though he didn't even speak. Instead, he took her other hand and placed it, too, on his chest, where his heart was beating rapidly, like a humming bird's wings. If it was possible, her smile only brightened.

"Marry me, May," he said.

She let go of his hold and circled her arms around his neck, tightening her hold in him. He immediately followed suite, letting his hands fall on her waist and holding her, embracing her, getting her as close to him as possible. The sun slowly glided up towards the sky, making their moment even more romantic, but both didn't seem to care but the other's presence.

'Yes." And there's nothing more to say.

_____K-I-S-S-I-N-G! *squeal!*______

Okay, so maybe it's a bit cheesy… cliché? Maybe, I don't know, you decide. But I enjoyed typing this one. I had a writer's block right in the middle of it but at least I recovered quickly. I've been reading fanfics recently so I haven't been able to cope up with what I'm about to do more but hey, I'm just catching my drift so don't sue me.

And I've noticed, this and "Romeo and Juliet" both have to have a wedding scene, but before that I still have to make the permission scene. If you don't know that, this scene is where Drew has to ask May's parent's permission… and also her brother's. But there's a surprise in this, coz I don't want it to be the same with the first one. And I'm still waiting for those who know Drew's birthday! After all, after his birthday, the wedding ensues! Though the honeymoon scene, I'm not sure if I'll be able to do one… I mean, I don't actually write, err, type things down. It only swirls in my head.

But I'll try, if anyone suggested it. Only if anyone suggested it, but if no one will, then I guess it won't come up on my pages. Thanks! And I hope you enjoyed this one as much as you enjoyed the first one! And sorry if you find Drew or May (or both) a bit OOC…


End file.
